


Tumblr Prompts - Reddie

by dianawritesfic



Series: IT Tumblr Ask Prompts [4]
Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M, Reddie, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2020-10-17 04:48:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 15,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20615237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dianawritesfic/pseuds/dianawritesfic
Summary: collection of short reddie prompts from my tumblr





	1. “Why haven’t you kissed me yet?” + Road Trip AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> part of my drunk ask prompts where i take prompts while i'm tipsy and write

“Why haven’t you kissed me yet?”

Richie stepped on the break, making the car come to an abrupt stop. Eddie held on to the dashboard, unfazed by Richie’s actions.

“W-What now?”

“You heard me.” Eddie said as he pouted, arms now crossed and as he peered over at Richie. “Why. Haven’t. You. Kissed. Me. Yet.”

“I-I’m sorry??” Richie was truly speechless. Out of all the things he was expecting on this trip with his best friend, being asked this question was definitely not on that list. Sure, he loved his friend—as more than a friend might he add—but he had been perfectly fine with pining over him until the end of time.

“Are you sorry you haven’t kissed me?” Eddie questioned. “Or are you sorry because you don’t want to kiss me?”

“Wait. Eds no-FUCK!” Richie gripped the steering wheel in frustration. “Okay. Alright. Okay, this is happening then. Alright cool.”

“Can you stop fucking talking and just kiss me already??”

Eddie didn’t wait for Richie though, and instead unbuckled his seatbelt and moved over to grab at Richie’s shirt, pulling him closer. Without hesitation, Eddie pressed his lips to Richie’s, pulling back just as quickly.

“Holy shit.”

“That’s all you’ve got to say trashmouth?” Eddie smirked. “I’ve never seen you at such a loss for words.”

“Jesus Eds give a guy a break.” Richie whined. “You pine over a guy for long enough without any expectation of anything happening EVER and of course something like this would leave a guy speechless.”

Eddie smiled at him, hand running through the dark curls of the man he’s loved for so long. Something that he had apparently not been doing a good job of expressing to him. “I thought I’ve been pretty clear about my feelings but I guess asking you—and only you—on a fucking road trip wasn’t enough.”

“Eds…” he began hesitantly. “No offense but how the fuck would that give me any hint about how you feel about me?”

Eddie blushed at this, suddenly shy. “We always well you know…hang out with the others and…I thought maybe asking you to go somewhere OUT OF TOWN with me would be clear enough.”

“But—”

“Richie,” Eddie interrupted him. “I asked you if one bed was okay…”

“Ok you got me there.” Richie laughed as he began to remember all the questions Eddie asked him leading up to the trip. If one bed was ok. If he didn’t mind it being just the two of them because he wanted to spend time with only him. And—“Wait. Tomorrow is Valentine’s day isn’t it???”

Eddie looked away from him, staring out the window of the car. “Yeah what about it?”

“Eds…” he began to laugh as the blush on Eddie ‘s face grew even more red. “Did you ask me on this trip because you wanted to spend Valentine’s day _together_?”

“Perhaps…but you’re making me regret it.” Eddie grumbled. “Quit making fun of me when you’re the oblivious asshole who couldn’t take a hint.”

“I’m sorry, come here I’ll make it up to you.”


	2. “H-How long have you been standing there?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> part of my drunk ask prompts where i take prompts while i'm tipsy and write

“Richie, I’ve been thinking that-” Eddie sighed, running his hand through his now messy hair. “No, that’s stupid.”

He looked at himself in the mirror again, taking a deep breath before beginning again, “Richie, we’ve been together for almost ten-FUCK no that sounds stupid too.”

“What are you doing babe?” Richie chuckled behind him, arms crossed as he leaned against the open door of the bathroom.

Eddie jumped, surprised to find Richie awake so early in the morning. “Shit, you fucking scared me!” He placed his hand against his heart, feeling the way it was wildly beating against his chest. “H-How long have you been standing there?”

“Long enough to hear you mumbling my name into the mirror like you’re trying to summon me like bloody fucking Mary.” He said, grinning as he walked the rest of the way to Eddie, wrapping his arms around his waist and resting his head on his shoulder.

“Very funny babe.” Eddie said as he rolled his eyes at his boyfriend. “Seriously though. What are you doing up Rich? You’re never awake this early unless there’s food, specifically chocolate chip pancakes, involved.”

“Honestly?” He asked as he began to place gentle kisses all over Eddie’s neck. “I’m so used to having you cuddled up next to me in bed that I immediately woke up when I felt you weren’t next to me.”

Eddie sighed, closing his eyes as he let himself become overwhelmed with the feeling of Richie’s lips on his skin, the feeling of love he felt for him. It was intoxicating, and he wanted nothing more than to get drunk on it. He couldn’t though. He had a serious question to ask his boyfriend and it was now or never. Now or he would chicken out.

“Babe. Hey-” Eddie paused, sighing as Richie made his way to his to his earlobe, nibbling at him the way he knew Eddie loved. “Rich seriously come one stop. I need to ask you something.”

Richie paused, eyebrows furrowed in confusion at the serious tone of Eddie’s voice. “What’s up Eds?”

“I just-” Eddie once again sighed, rubbing his eyes with his hands in frustration. “Fuck! Why can’t I just say it?”

“Eds,” Richie began cautiously. “Please don’t tell me you’re trying to break up with me. Whatever shitty joke I took too far I-”

“What?? No!” Eddie interrupted his boyfriend before he could begin to panic even more than the look on his face showed he was beginning to. “No Rich FUCK no. I’m trying to ask you to move in with me!!”

Richie’s eyes widened at Eddie’s words, caught off guard by his proposal. “Wait, you’re not breaking up with me?”

“Of course not you idiot!” Eddie laughed as he wrapped his arms around Richie’s neck, giving him a quick kiss. “I love you so much trash mouth and all.”


	3. “You’re sick, let me take care of you.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> part of drunk prompts

Eddie groaned, feeling another cough attack coming on. Why did he have to get fucking sick in the middle of the summer?? He felt horrible and his mother only made it worse. She wouldn’t let any of his friends over and constantly smothered him with unwanted attention. It was just a little cold. Or, it was, before his mother made it worse. 

He really was convinced it was her fault his symptoms got worse. He was supposed to rest, take it easy and just sleep and get better. But no, his ma of course had to come in every hour to wake him up and make sure he was okay. Wake him up and try another stupid home remedy that did next to nothing. All he wanted was some sleep and a nyquil. All she wanted was to pretend like she was taking care of him.

“Honey, how are you feeling?” asked his mom for the millionth time that day. “I’m supposed to go visit your aunt in Bangor today but I think I’ll just stay home with you instead.”

“NO!” Eddie croaked out quickly and loudly. “No ma please go. I’ll be ok, I’m just going to sleep all day any way.”

He could see his mom hesitate, knew that if he didn’t convince her to leave, she would ultimately decide on stay. Eddie couldn’t have that. He needed to sleep, finally get some rest. 

“Ma, I swear. I’m okay, I really just need some sleep.” A lie. He felt like shit, but if he didn’t tell her otherwise, she would never leave. 

“Okay Eddie-bear,” she said worriedly, and he could feel the way she was itching to do somethin, anything, to feel like Eddie needed her in order to get better. “Okay, but only because I really need to go drop some things off for your aunt.”

Eddie sighed in relief when he finally heard his door shut behind her. _‘Thank God. Now I can finally get some fucking rest.’ _He could feel himself finally begin to relax, so close to the sweet sleep he had been craving, when his door suddenly burst open again.

“Ma I told-” he paused, realizing that it was not his mother, but Richie that had burst into his room.

“Wow Eds you look like shit.” Richie said without hesitation and it angered Eddie. 

“Yeah well, so do you and you’re not even sick!”

Richie laughed at this as he walked over to sit on the edge of Eddies bed. “Eddie Spaghetti gets off a good one!”

Not bothering to respond, Eddie just grumbled and covered his face with the blankets. It was bad enough his ma wouldn’t leave him alone, now Richie was here to bother him as well. He loved his friend, of course he did. He had the biggest crush on him, but all he wanted in that moment was some sleep.

“Wow!” whistled Richie, and Eddie could tell he was surprised he hadn’t complained about the dumb nickname. “You’re sick, let me take care of you.”

Eddie tensed at this, reminded of the way his mom relentlessly smothered him to the point that he felt even worse. “Don’t. I don’t need you here. Just go away.”

Ignoring him, he could hear Richie take of his shoes and toss them to the side. Could feel the way Richie settled on the bed next to him. Eddie was confused, unsure of Richie’s intentions until he felt the curly-haired boy’s arm wrap around his waist, pulling him close.

“W-what are you doing Rich?”

“What does it look like Eds?” chuckled Richie, and Eddie could feel it, making him shiver. “I’m cuddling you and absorbing all your germs so you’ll pass them on to me and you can get better.”

“That’s so stupid Richie.” but he smiled as he said this. “How are you even passing all your AP classes when you’re dumb enough to think something like that?”

Richie didn’t answer, just hummed and continued to cuddle him. Eddie relaxed into it as he finally fell asleep, last thing on his mind not his mother or how shitty he felt, but Richie Richie Richie. 


	4. “You make me want things I can’t have!”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> drunk prompt

Richie laid on the floor of his bedroom, eyes closed as his sad playlsit played in the background. He wouldn’t cry. No, he wouldn’t let himself. He should have known that pining over his best friend for years without ever doing anything about it would lead to heartbreak.

That;s right, Richie Tozier was in love with Eddie Kaspbrak. The same Eddie Kaspbrak that he had seen holding hands with his other bset friend, Bill Denbrough. Richie had always seen how Eddie looked at Bill. With an unwavering admiration that he could never hope to recieve himself. 

_‘Maybe if I said somethin sooner I-’_ he stopped himself from finishing that thought. It woudn’t have mattered if he had said somethinf before or after. Regardless, Eddie woluld have chosen Bill. No matter how many times he called Eddie cute or embraced him, he would never get his attention in the way that he wanted. In short, Richie Tozier was a pining mess. 

He could feel the tears begin to roll down his cheeks but did nothing to wipe them away. It wasn’t like Eddie would be coming over anyway, he would most likely be with _Bill_. At that thought he grabbed the shoe next to him and threw it against his wall. 

“You make me want things I can’t have!!!!!” he cried to no one.

At the sound of a gasp, he quickly opened his eyes and looked towards the source of the sound. There, standing in the threshold of his door was none othr than the object of his frustration himself. Eddie. 

“Richie w-what’s-” Eddie stuttered worriedly. “Are…are you okay?”

Richie stared him, wide-eyed and unable to answer him. What was Eddie doing here? Surely he should still be on his date with Bill. “What are you doing here Eds?”

“Richie, we had plans to go to the Aladdin together and watch a movie…” Eddie said cautiouslt. “Don’t you remember?”

Richie scoffed at this, unable to hide the biterness in his tone as he said, “Why don’t you go with Bill? You two seemed pretty cozy today after school.”

Eddie blushed at his words, eyes wide as the realization that Richie had seen him with Bill hit him. “I-I no wait waht?”

“I saw you two holding hands Eddie. If you’re dating you don’t have to hide it.” Richie’s voice cracked as he tried to sustain the emotion in his voice. “Just go with him to the movie, I know that’s what you would prefer anyway.”

Eddie frowned at this, anger slowly rising. “You fucking idiont. Why would I go with Bill when the one I want to go with is you>??”

“What?” Richie shot up at this, mouth open and shocked look on his face. “Wait. Hold on. Why would you go with me if you’re dating Bill?”

“I’m not fucking dating Bill you dipshit!” Eddie sighed as he moved to sit next to Richie. “I was only holding his hand because I wanted him to tell me if it was sweaty when I held it. You know…in case I got the courage to hold yours tonight…”

“Holy shit,” Richie whispered to himself. “Holy shit!! Wait you like me??? You want to hold my hand?”

Eddie laughed at Richie’s confusion, smiling fondly at the curly-haired boy. “Yeah Rich, I want to hold your hand.”


	5. drinking game - lapdance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> drunk prompt
> 
> warning: slightly NSFW
> 
> "the gang is playing a drinking game and Eddie wins, and he wants a lapdance from Richie"

_‘I did it. I finally did.’_ Never in the millions of times that the other losers and he had played drinking games, had he been the one to win. Granted, it was never have I ever, and he was notoriously know as the one loser who Never Did Anything Fun™.

“I’m picking Richie.” He said as he smirked, pointing at his best friend. He could see the way Richie startled at hearing his name, beer halfway to his mouth as he looked back at Eddie with a wide-eyed look. Eddie leaned back against the couch as he motioned for Richie. “Come here Rich.”

Richie placed his beer gently on the coffee table before getting up, rubbing his clammy hands on the sides of his jeans. He stood in front of Eddie, nervous, but pretending to be anything but. “What are you gonna make me do, Eds? I hope it’s nothing dirty because I already paid your mom a visit before coming here tonight and I’m beat.”

Eddie’s eyes flashed with annoyance at Richie’s words as he gripped the back of the couch tightly with both hands. Without bothering to acknowledge Richie’s joke, Eddie spread his legs slightly and simply said, “I want you to give me a lap dance.”

“W-what??” Richie stuttered as he looked to their other friends for help only to find that they were blatantly avoiding eye contact with him. “You’re joking right? How much have you had to drink Eds??”

“Are you going to give me a lap dance or are you going to keep stalling?” Eddie challenged, eyebrow raised as he looked at him expectantly. He wasn’t sure where this surge of confidence was coming from, although it was definitely true that the alcohol was helping. Eddie was tired though. Tired of toeing the line between friendship and something more. Tonight, he thought, tonight would be the night he would do something about the thing between them.

Richie seemed to think the same thing as he took a deep breath and climbed on top of Eddie, straddling him as he wrapped his arms around Eddie’s neck. He had no idea what he was doing, despite all the he bragged to his friends, Richie had never given, or even received a lap dance before. 

He moved his hips experimentally as Eddie moved one of his hands to grab onto him to steady him. He could feel the way his movements were affecting Eddie, giving him the confidence to continue on.

“Rich,” Eddie whispered in his ear with a strained voice, a voice that was doing things to Richie, turning him on in a way he shouldn’t be with all their other friends watching. “This is nice and all, and I love the enthusiasm, but this could be considered more like dry humping than an actual lap dance.”

Richie paused his movements at this, cheeks red as he heard the giggles from their other friends behind him. He closed his eyes as he leaned over to rest his head on Eddie’s shoulder and said, “Fuck, guess I gotta try again huh? Maybe this time it can be a private lap dance?”


	6. Eddie Coming Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 1 - "you know I love you, right?"
> 
> Part 2 - “Please don’t be mad at me.”
> 
> i've combined them here

“you know I love you, right?”

“Yeah, I know.” Eddie murmured into the fabric of Richie’s obnoxiously green Hawaiian shirt. “I love you too Richie.”

He held on tightly, unwilling to let go of the comfort, of the safe feeling he felt while in Richie’s arms. Richie held him back just as tightly, fingers running through the shorter boy’s hair. They stayed like this, neither wanted to be the first to let go, but Eddie knew that it was time. 

With a deep breath, Eddie unlatched from the comfort of Richie’s embrace and walked towards his porch. He paused, one foot on the wooden stairs as he looked back at his loving boyfriend, who wore that adorable, cheesy-looking smile he cherished so much. 

_‘This is it Eddie. You can do this.’_ He took deep, even breaths as he finally reached his front door, hand shaking as he took his key out to unlock the door. Slowly, sloppily, he finally managed to make his way inside. Slowly, as if to avoid what was coming, he took off his shoes and placed them in their usual spot. Finally, with no other excuse to avoid the inevitable, he walked towards the living room, where he knew his mom would be in her usual spot.

“Ma, I have something I need to tell you.”

====

“Please don’t be mad at me.” Eddie pleaded to his mom as he kneeled in front of her, gripping onto the arm of the recliner for support. “Ma? Please, say something.”

“I don’t know what you want me to say Eddie-bear,” Sonia sighed, refusing to look at her son. “I had my suspicions, I just hoped this would never actually happen. It was that Tozier boy, wasn’t it? He’s the one who made you sick this way, isn’t he?”

Eddie felt like his heart had been ripped out of chest at his mother’s words and the look of disgust on her face. Not only did it sound like she would not be accepting him, but she was also placing the blame on Richie, the boy he loved with all his heart, and treating him like he was nothing more than a leper.

“Ma please,” he sobbed, closing his eyes tightly to avoid spilling any tears, tears his mother shouldn’t be worth spilling for. “I love him. Please don’t talk about Richie like that.”

“Eddie, he-” she began before Eddie decide it was best to cut her off. 

“No ma, if you’re not going to accept me, accept the fact that I’m gay and that I’m in love with Richie, I-” he stopped, unsure of what he actually wanted to say. What would he even do? Leave his home? As much as Mr. and Mrs. Tozier loved Eddie, they would never agree to allow Eddie to stay with them. “I’m leaving ma.”

“Eddie-bear wait!” Cried Sonia as Eddie stood up, walking as fast as he could towards the front door. “Where are you even going? Please, let’s just talk this out I’m sure we can find a way to fix you.”

At this, Eddie paused, hand on the doorknob and squeezing it tightly. He wanted to get along his mother, he really did, but when she would tell him things like this-that he needed to be cured, to be fixed-it made him hate her more and more.

“I don’t need to be fixed ma, I’m not broken.”

With those final words, he opened the door and left, letting it slam shut behind him. Eddie could see Richie waiting in the same spot he had left him, looking both worried and relived to see Eddie. Swiftly, he ran the rest of the way to his boyfriend, slamming into him and burying his face in chest, letting the cloth of his shirt absorb the now falling tears from his eyes. 

“I-” was all Eddie could muster to say before he began sobbing.

“Shhh shhh it’s okay Eds,” Richie attempted to soothe him, rubbing small circle on his back as he held him close, tightly. “I’m here for you Eds. I’ll always be here for you, with you.”


	7. “they said that broken mirror equals in 7 years of bad luck”?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5 sentence prompt

“What??” Eddie began to panic at Richie’s words as he reached for the inhaler in his fanny pack, knowing well enough that he would be needing it. “Richieee who said that???”

Richie remained quiet as he stared down at the broken pieces of glass at Eddies feet. The look on his face seemed almost grave, maybe pensive. He adjusted his glasses before looking back up at Eddie as he sighed.

“Greta told me yesterday at recess that if you break a mirror it’s seven years of bad lack and you’ll never get married.”

Eddie inhaled sharply at this, panic growing more as he shakily held on to the inhaler now in his hand. “I-I don’t want to be alone forever.”

Richie’s eyes widened as he realized how his words had affected his best friend. He reached over, arm around Eddies shoulders as he pulled him in close. Smiling at Eddie, Richie happily said, “Don’t worry Eds, if no one else will marry you, I’m willing to make that sacrifice.”


	8. “It’s three in the morning!”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5 sentence prompt

“It’s three in the morning!”

At the sound of Richie’s groggy voice, Eddie stopped his pacing and looked over at him, smiling at the sight despite his nerves. Dark, messy curls framed Richie’s face in the most adorable way and Eddie couldn’t help but make his way back to him. 

“Go back to sleep Rich,” he said as he pushed Richie back down and leaned over to kiss his forehead. “It’s just me freaking out about tomorrow. I’m so excited I can’t sleep.”

“Eds come on,” Richie pleaded as he grabbed onto Eddies shirt, pulling him back onto the bed with him. “There’s nothing to freak out about, it’s going to be great! Besides, you being cranky in the morning isn’t going to help _my_ nerves.”

Eddie sighed, closing his eyes as he rolled off of Richie and next to him on the bed. “Ok, you’re right babe. I’m just ready to get our baby girl and I want everything to go perfectly.”

Richie smiled, reaching over to put an arm around his husband and cuddling him. He squinted up at Eddie, unable to clearly see him, but loving the blurry man jut the same as he said, “It will, we’ll be a perfect little family of three starting tomorrow.”


	9. “just because i love eds it doesn’t mean i want to be with him”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 1 and 2 of 5 sentence prompt: “just because i love eds it doesn’t mean i want to be with him,” eddie heard richie say.

“Just because I love Eds it doesn’t mean I want to be with him,” Eddie heard Richie say. 

He knew this well, but still felt that pang in his chest nonetheless. Eddie continued to hide behind the brick wall of the school, peering over the side to catch a glimpse of who Richie was talking to. _‘Of course, it’s Stanley.’_

“Richie, come on, I know you-”

“He’s like the brother I wish I had,” Richie interrupted Stan before he could utter the sentence he most dreaded being said out loud. “I love him like a brother.”

Eddie inhaled sharply at this, feeling as if his heart had been broken into a million pieces. _‘Like a brother I wish I had. Like a brother. Brother. Brother…’ _Unable to stand hearing any more, he pushed away from the wall and off towards the bike rack, wanting nothing more than to go home and shut himself up in his room. 

Stan glanced over behind Richie, a sudden movement catching his attention, and his eyes widened. Quickly, he grabbed Richie by the shirt, pulling him forward. “Shut the fuck up you idiot!!” Stan hissed at Richie, using his other free hand to cover his mouth. 

“What the-”

“No, Shut up for once in your life trashmouth,” Stan hissed as he tightened his hold on Richie. “I know you love Eddie and not as a brother. This is me you’re talking to, you know I know everything there is to know about you Richie. I know what you’re feeling, I can see what you’re feeling. Stop bullshitting and go talk to Eddie, because I’m pretty sure he just heard everything you said about him.”

Richie’s eyes widened as he began to quietly panic. Stan knew he liked Eddie and Eddie thought he really did like him like a brother. All he could think about was how much of a fucking idiot he was for even saying the shit he did. He pushed Stanley off of him, hiking his backpack up before quickly turning around and running towards Eddie.

“Eddie, wait up!!”

Eddie paused at the sound of Richie’s voice, but continued to make his way to his bike, a little faster now that he knew he was being followed. He didn’t want to see Richie, much less talk to him. Not after he heard those words come out of his mouth. He didn’t want an explanation, didn’t need Richie to give him some bullshit excuse for what he had said just to spare his feelings. 

“Eds, come-OOF” Richie began before he suddenly tripped on his untied shoelace, barely enough time to shield his face with his arm before he hit the ground hard.

At the sound of Richie falling, Eddie glanced back, alarmed to find him cradling his arm. An arm that was now completely covered in blood. Eddie gasped, mouth hung open as he stared wide-eyed at Richie. Panic began to build within him, his heart beating rapidly as he made his way over to Richie.

“You fucking idiot!” Eddie shouted as he crouched down next to Richie. He grabbed his arm gently, inspecting the damage. “How many times have I told you to tie your fucking shoelaces, Richard?”

“So many times,” he began as he smiled at the way Eddie was fussing over him, “but I had more important things to worry about other than tying my fucking shoelaces, Edward.”

Eddie raised his head to look at Richie, unamused look on his face and nose scrunching up in that adorable way Richie loved. “What the hell are you smiling about dickwad?”

Completely ignoring Eddie’s question, Richie said, “Listen Eds, what I said earlier-”

“You don’t need to explain yourself,” interrupted Eddie, leaving no room for Richie to talk. “I heard you loud and clear. We don’t have to talk about this at all. In fact, we can just pretend like I didn’t hear anything you and Stan talked about.”

“No, shut up for once in your life spaghetti,” he said, mimicking the way Stan had lectured him. He moved his uninjured hand to cup Eddie’s cheek, forcing Eddie to make eye contact with him. "I love you Eddie. Not as a brother or as a friend. Well, fuck wait I do love you as a friend. BUT…Fuck. Okay, I love you as more than friend, but I also…Shit I’m fucking this up so bad.” Richie laughed nervously as Eddie stared at him with furrowed eyebrows. “Listen, I love you. I just-I just fucking love you okay? I was too scared to admit it when Stan confronted me because I didn’t want to think about how my feelings could potentially ruin our friendship. I care about you too much to lose you completely.”

“I-” Richie paused, taking in the way Eddie was now smiling softly at him. He loved that smile, the way it lit up Eddie’s whole face and made his eyes crinkle adorably. “Oh, fuck it!”

Richie surged forward, claiming Eddie’s lips in a quick kiss. Before Eddie even had time to react, Richie moved back, clearing his throat as he avoided eye contact with Eddie.

Eddie huffed at Richie’s sudden change in behavior, unaccustomed to this shy Richie in front of him, but finding him cute all the same. He gently placed his hands on Richie’s shoulders and waited for him to turn and face him. When he did, Eddie kissed him, softly at first, but deepening the kiss when Richie gasped in surprise. 

Richie’s lips were chapped and he tasted like the spearmint gum he loved to chew on right after smoking one of his cigarettes and Eddie found it intoxicating. Before he could lose himself too much in the feeling of Richie’s warm lips on his own, he pulled away, forehead resting on Richie’s own and said, “I love you as more than a friend too, dipshit. Now let’s go get that arm cleaned up before it gets infected.”


	10. "Do you want me to?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warning: nsfw
> 
> Part 1 and 2 combined of 5 sentence prompt: “I can help with that.”

“Do you want me to?”

The words sent goosebumps down Eddie’s back as Richie’s hand teasingly grazed over the button of his jeans. Eddie let out a shaky breath, all he could muster as he wrapped his arms more tightly around Richie’s neck. 

“Fuck, Richie I’ve wanted this for a long time.” He sighed again, finally mustering up the strength to say what he wanted, needed to say. “If you stop now I’ll fucking kill you.”

Richie paused at his words, button already popped and hand now on the zipper of Eddie’s jeans. They stared at each other, room quiet except for their breathing, before Richie began laughing.

“Jesus Eds,” Richie said as he leaned forward to rest his head on Eddie’s shoulder. “I’m not saying that killed the mood, but I’m definitely gonna need a minute before we continue.”

“I can help with that.” Eddie said as he grinned and pushed Richie back, hands trailing down his chest and stomach before they reached his desired destination.

He leaned down to place soft kisses on Richie’s exposed chest as his hands worked on slowly getting the button and zipper of his pants undone. Richie closed his eyes, letting himself get lost in the feeling of Eddie’s mouth and hands on him. If someone had told past Richie that he would one day find himself in this position, Eddie on top of him and pulling his pants and underwear down, getting ready to blow him, he would have laughed in their face.

“_Fuck_ Eds.” Richie could feel himself getting hard again as Eddie’s hands ghosted over him, teasing him as he kissed down his happy trail. “You’re such a fucking tease.”

“Your dick doesn’t seem to be complaining as much as you are.” Eddie quipped as he smirked up at him, fingers gently wrapping around him. He gave Richie no time to respond before he ducked down to run his tongue over the head of his cock. 

“Oh, hello!!” Richie exclaimed as he took in a sharp breath. He grabbed onto the covers of the bed with both hands, surprised at just how good the sensation of Eddie’s tongue on him felt. Sure, this wasn’t his first blow job, hell it wasn’t even his first time having sex, but this _was_ his first time with Eddie. Just that thought alone sent shivers up his spine, making him even harder.

Richie attempted to bite back a moan as Eddie continued his ministrations. However, the more Eddie took him further into his mouth, the harder it became for Richie to stop himself from reaching over to grab at Eddie’s hair. He encouraged him—fingers tangled in the soft brown locks of the man he’s been in love with practically all his life—as Eddie quickened his pace, bringing him closer and closer to his orgasm.

“Shit, I’m—” Richie paused as he felt a familiar sensation overcome him, and before he knew it, he was cumming in Eddies mouth. “Fuck, I’m sorry Eds!“

Eddie stayed quiet as he released him, using the back of his hand to wipe his mouth as he smirked at Richie. “A little warning next time, maybe?”

“There’s gonna be a next time?” Richie asked hopefully as Eddie moved to cuddle up against him.

“Duh,” Eddie rolled his eyes at Richie’s question. “You think I’d let you go that easily after finally getting what I wanted?”


	11. “And what exactly do you think you’re doing, my love?“

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5 sentence prompt: “And what exactly do you think you’re doing, my love?“

“And what exactly do you think you’re doing, my love?“

Eddie startled at the sound of Richie’s voice, hastily placing random papers on top of the letter he had been working on. Quickly, he turned around in his desk chair and faced his boyfriend.

“Oh, nothing ‘Chee, just you know, doing some homework.”

Richie squinted at him, suspicious of the way Eddie was acting. He looked at hime carefully, noticing the way Eddie was gripping the arms of his chair just a little too tightly. He had a smile that put Richie on edge, a smile that said _‘I don’t want to tell you something and I’m pretending everything is okay.’_ Richie hated this smile more than anything, hated that Eddie sometimes felt like he couldn’t tell him what was worrying him because he didn’t want Richie to worry also.

“It’s Saturday night Eds,” he said as he moved closer to Eddie, stopping right in front of him and peeking over his shoulder. “and I don’t think a flyer for a movie in the park is homework. Unless, you decided to change your major to advertising and just never told me.”

Eddies eyes widened at this, cheeks slowly becoming a soft shade of pink—a shade that Richie loved—at the realization that he had been caught redhanded. Embarrassment turned to slight annoyance and he rolled his eyes, sighing in defeat. 

“Fuck, Rich I-Ok, listen…I wanted to surprise you with something for Valentine’s day and you just caught me so can you please just go away so I can finish what I was doing?”

“Sure,” Richie said easily, smile wide and a look only a lovestruck fool like him could give the man he loved so much. “but just so you know, all I’ll ever really need is you.”


	12. Cat Dads

“No.”

“No??”

Eddie looked up from his phone, eyebrows furrowed at the sight of an annoyed-looking Richie in front of him. He had his arms crossed and a frown on his face, clearly expressing annoyance, but at what, Eddie wasn’t sure.

“I mean it, Eddie. No.”

Eddie frowned at hearing Richie using his preferred nickname. Richie _never_ called him Eddie, which meant Eddie had done something to upset him enough to drop the ridiculous nicknames he always used.

“Baby, I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Don’t play dumb Eddie!” He raised his voice slightly, frustration clear. “I saw the cat food you hid under the sink. Where is it? Where’s the cat??”

“_Fuck._” Eddie whispered to himself as he realized he’d been found out before he had a chance to plead his case to his boyfriend. “You weren’t supposed to-”

“What Eddie? I wasn’t supposed to find out?” Richie interrupted. “Eventually the cat was going to make noise. Were you just planning on fucking hiding it from me for as long as you could?”

“Obviously not dipshit!” He snapped, angry that Richie interrupted his attempt to explain himself before he began accusing Eddie of hiding things from him. “I was going to tell you after dinner. You know, bribe you with dessert so that you’d say yes to keeping him.”

Richie sighed, dropping his arms and moving to sit next to Eddie on the couch. “I’m sorry I yelled at you Eds. I shouldn’t have done that but why did you bring a cat home? You know I hate cats.”

“Rich, just because one cat attacked you once doesn’t mean they all have it out for you.” He laughed, moving to curl up next to the curly-haired man he loved. “Besides, you deserved it. You provoked the poor thing and it was only trying to defend itself.”

“Yeah well, twelve year old me is still scarred from the experience of having a feral ass cat scratch the shit out of me!” He huffed as he recalled the memory he tried so hard to suppress. “That’s why no cats allowed here babe. I won’t stand for this type of betrayal!”

Looked up at him with a pout. He shifted himself so that he was sitting in Richie’s lap, straddling him. He placed his arms around Richie’s neck, foreheads connected and lips lightly touching.

“Come on babe. My ma never let me have any pets, always saying I was allergic to anything with fur.” Eddie pleaded. “Can’t you do this one thing for me?”

“Oh that’s playing dirty Kaspbrak.” Richie warned, feeling as if he was already beginning to concede to Eddie’s request. “You can’t keep using your mom against whenever you want me to agree to something!”

They both knew Richie would do anything Eddie asked of him, that any restraint he showed was purely for the sake of pretending that he wasn’t completely stupid in love to the point that he was what his friends so lovingly called “whipped”. This, however, was something Richie did not want to agree to. He hated cats and despite the fact that he believed Eddie deserved anything and everything he could ever want, there was no way he was going to give in to this request.

Eddie sighed, a sad look on his face as he pulled back from Richie. “Fine. I’ll get rid of Mr. Whiskers tomorrow.”

“Mr. Whis-” Richie laughed at the ridiculous name. Something he would have never expected Eddie to name a pet. Eddie had always seemed like the type of person to give their pet human names like ‘Brad’ or ‘Oliver’. “Lord Eds that’s so fucking cute!”

Eddie smiled at him, happy to see his boyfriend was no longer in a bad mood over the whole ordeal. “Cute enough to convince you to let me keep Mr. Whiskers? That’s our son you know? Are you really going to make me give away our son?”

Richie grinned up at him at this. He loved the idea of being a parent with Eddie. He would have preferred being a ‘dog dad’ though. Maybe, ok just maybe, he could look at the cat Eddie brought home and see if they could get along. He could try for Eddie.

“Ok, maybe we can keep him.” He began, pausing to shush Eddie before he could say anything. “But only if we name him Sandy Claws instead”


	13. Comedy Special

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fix it fic for chapter 2
> 
> prompt: "Okay but like Richie finally comes out by writing his first comedy special on his own as like therapy to work through what happened and the whole thing is about the dumb annoying hypochondriac that he was in love with as a kid. “He put his feet in my face and kicked of my glasses and I said to myself he’s the fucking one.”"

He breathed in deeply and exhaled slowly, repeating the pattern until he felt the pounding of his heart slowly subside to a steady rhythm. This was it, he was really going to do this wasn’t he? He was really about to come out to an auditorium full of people that were there to hear him make jokes he didn’t even write himself. 

Tonight was different though. Tonight he would actually be using his own material. Tonight he would be telling them about the nerdy boy with glasses he used to be and how he came to love a dumb, annoying hypochondriac who did nothing but pester him every chance he could.

With one last exhale, and a nod from his manager, he stepped onto the stage to a room full of applause. He was in his element. He was used to this. As he told stories of days long gone, he couldn’t help but smile, remembering how good it felt to be surrounded not only by his best friends, but the boy he loved. The boy who would always have his heart. 

“He put his feet in my face and kicked off my glasses,” he rolled his eyes and gestured exaggeratedly, emphasizing the way Eddie had been trying to annoy him that day. “And I said to myself, if you can fucking believe it, I said to myself he’s the fucking one.”

There were some gasps from the audience and then silence as the people in the audience processed what he had just said. Richie didn’t let this deter him as he continued on, “Listen, I’m not saying I have a foot fetish-”

At this, the audience began to laugh uncontrollably, shock of his revelation wearing off as the impact of what he suddenly said took over. He moved the microphone away from himself as he sighed in relief, pleased with the reaction of the audience.

He continued on until he reached the end of his set, delighted in the way the audience laughed, booed and even teared up over the memories of his youth, the memories of the boy he loved so much. Why had he ever been scared to admit to anyone what he felt? Why had he not been able to even admit it to himself until now?

Sure, he had carved those initials on the kissing bridge long ago, but it had been something he had chosen not to think too much on. It was something he had learned to repress, to keep locked inside so that no one could hurt him, not even himself. Now though, now everything was okay. 

As the audience continued to clap, giving him a standing ovation, his eyes were fixed on one person and one person only. The boy, now the man, he used to love, and always would love, standing right in the front row. Eddie Kaspbrak.


	14. he knew well enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warning: pure angst and canon MCD
> 
> fix it for "i fucked your mom" but still sad

He held on to Eddie tightly, face buried in his neck, unwilling to let go despite how insistent Bev was in leaving him. He couldn’t, he _wouldn’t_. Eddie’s final resting place would not be this dingy, crumbling sewer. He would rather stay here, holding onto Eddie, until the sewer caved in on both of them than leave the love of his life behind. 

Tears began to spill from his eyes as the familiar feeling of Eddie’s weight against him brought back vivid memories he had long forgotten. Memories of a young Eddie Kaspbrak that he had not seen, had not remembered, in the past 27 years.

A slight brush of hands here and there, always made to look like an accident. Time spent at the quarry, wondering how he should tell his best friend that he loved him as more than just a friend. Time spent together, looking through old albums of their shared youth, wondering if there would ever be a day, when they were grown up and far away from Derry, where the would do the same and look back on all their teenage memories. 

He began to sob, wrecked at the thought that once he left this town again, left Eddie, he would once again forget him. He wanted to hold onto these memories, keep holding on to the last part of Eddie that he had left. He closed his eyes, anguished by the fact that Eddie would never truly know how Richie felt.

Had Eddie remembered those times as well? Had he thought of them before he took his final breath? Had he known just how much Richie truly loved, and will always love, him? As he gave Eddie one final kiss on the cheek, all he could hope is that he knew well enough. 


	15. “You know you don’t have to try so hard with me, right?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> drunk prompt: #88 “You know you don’t have to try so hard with me, right?”

Richie stared nervously at Eddie as he watched him look over the menu in front of him, unable to do the same himself. He was so nervous. So fucking nervous because this was a date and Eddie had said yes—actually said yes!—to going on a date with him. 

He winced as Eddie sighed, placing the menu down and looking at him with a raised eyebrow. Richie’s heart sped up at this as he began to imagine the worst. Was he upset with the restaurant choice? Was he upset at what Richie had worn? Was he— “You know you don’t have to try so hard with me, right?”

“W-what?” Richie stuttered as he took in a sharp breath. “Are you—Did I fuck up and choose the wrong place for our first date?”

Eddie’s eyes widened at this and he quickly said, “No! No, not at all! I—I just mean you don’t have to act like a different person…”

“I’m not?”

“Richie…” Eddie began as he reached over to place his hand on top of Richie’s. “You’re dressed like you’re being forced to go to church and you seem a little stiff. And, as much as I hate to admit it, you’re not making your usual jokes about my mom and that’s kind of worrying me.”

“I—” Richie began before he suddenly burst out in laughter. Eddie joined him, still holding on to his hand as they both laughed at how ridiculous the situation was. This wasn’t any different from when they went out to eat together as friends. The only difference was that now the word “boy” had been added to the friends part of their relationship. “I’m sorry, I guess I’m just really fucking nervous and I don’t want to fuck this up.”

“Not to make things sappy or anything,” Eddie said as he squeezed Richie’s hand, “but I love you for you. You don’t need to change yourself for me, especially since I already know how annoying you are any way. You can’t fool me Richie Tozier!”

Eddie smiled at him, suppressing the urge to laugh and Richie couldn’t help but grin. His heart was still beating fast, but no longer from nerves, and he felt a wave of emotions hit him all at once. His heart began to beat fast once again, no longer from nerves, but with an overwhelming feeling of love for the boy in front of him. He was perfect. He was adorable. Most importantly, he was his. 


	16. “Are you jealous? That’s cute.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> drunk prompt: #53. “Are you jealous? That’s cute.”

Eddie sat on the swing, watching the two boys in front of him laughing and playing together. He hated it. He hated that he couldn’t go and play with them too. He hated that Richie was having so much fun playing tag with Stan instead of with him. 

He liked Stan, considered him one of his friends as well. It was just that he had become used to having Richie by his side, so used to having his attention, that it gave him a weird feeling in the pit of his stomach whenever Richie wasn’t around him.

Eddie glared as Richie paused and wave at him with a wide grin, not caring that Stan would easily catch up to him and tag him. He felt his heart thump excitedly at the attention, but glared at Richie all the same.

Richie jerked forward as Stan tagged him on the back, but never broke eye contact with Eddie. With eyebrows furrowed, Eddie could see him say something to Stan. Eddie watched as, with a wave of his hand, Stan nodded and shooed Richie away.

He looked away as he noticed Richie begin to make his way over to him, pretending that the ground was suddenly the most interesting thing in the world. 

“What’s wrong Eddie spaghetti?” Richie questioned as he stopped in front of him, holding on to the thick chains of his swing. 

Eddie rolled his eyes at the nickname but ignored it for now as he said, “Nothing’s wrong Rich.”

“You liar!” Richie accused as he leaned down, shoving his face in front of Eddie’s to force him to look at him. “I could see your pout from all the way across the playground!”

“I just wish I didn’t have stupid asthma.” Eddie admitted after a few more moments of silence between the two. “I would be able to do things I’m not normally allowed like-” He stopped, realizing that he was about to basically admit that he was jealous of Stan being able to play with Richie. 

“**Are you jealous? **Jealous that Stan the man can play tag with me and you can’t?” Richie said excitedly, grinning so wide it looked like it hurt. **“That’s cute!** Cute cute cute!!” He was pinching Eddie’s cheek now, but quickly drew back before Eddie could shove him away. 

“I’m not-” Eddie sighed, closing his eyes and taking a moment to think of what best to say. Was he jealous? No, he wasn’t, couldn’t be. He just wished he could do things his mother wouldn’t allow him to do. Ok, so maybe he was jealous. But it was definitely because of what he couldn’t do and not because of who he couldn’t do things with. “How did you even get that from what I just said?”

“I told you Eds,” he began as he continued to smile at the boy on the swing. “Your pout is visible from the moon and it was obviously directed at Stanley. Don’t worry though, as much as I love Stan, you will always be my number one.”

“No you dummy!” Eddie grumbled as he began to blush at Richie’s words “I don’t want to be your number one, I just want to be able to play tag like a normal kid. We’re already going into middle school next year and my opportunity is slowly decreasing.”

This was a lie. Well, more like a half lie. Sure, he really did want to be able to do things other kids were allowed to do. It was more about Richie and the way Eddie couldn’t play with him like their other friend’s could. He now felt bad about having glared at Stan, especially since it wasn’t his fault that Eddie’s mom wouldn’t let him run around. It wasn’t Stan’s fault that his mom had explicitly told his teachers not to let him participate in anything that could trigger his asthma.

Richie hummed, looking away from him in what Eddie assumed was a show of concentrated thought. After a couple seconds his fave lit up and he was suddenly grabbing Eddie’s hand, pulling him off of the swing. “We can play hide and seek instead! That way you don’t have to run, you can just hide! We can even hide together!”

Eddie smiled, appreciating Richie’s attempt at finding a way to include him. He squeezed Richie’s hand tightly as he lead him away and over to Stanley and he felt his heart begin to thump excitedly again in the same manner it had before. He wasn’t sure what it meant really, but all that really mattered to him in that moment was that he felt happy.


	17. "Oh, God. We broke it–dude, he’s gonna be so pissed!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #60 - “Oh, God. We broke it–dude, he’s gonna be so pissed! This is all your fault–it was your idea!”
> 
> #61 - “… Is that my underwear?”
> 
> #71 - “Shut up and kiss me, you idiot.”

“Oh, God. We broke it–dude, he’s gonna be so pissed**!**” Richie murmured as he moved to quickly put his pants back on. “This is all your fault–it was your idea!”

“I–EXCUSE me?” Eddie wheezed as he worked on zipping up his own pants. “I was _not_ the one who said we should go upstairs and sneak into Ben’s room for a quickie! _You’re_ the one that said that, not me!”

“Ok fair point.” Richie conceded as he ran his fingers through the tangles of his hair nervously. He eyed the broken bed, collapsed in front of them unsure of what to do. “However, you are the one that just broke his bed by riding me so hard just now.”

Eddie’s face turned a bright red at Richie’s words and he looked away, embarrassed. “Shut up, let’s get out of here before he comes up here and catches us at the scene of the crime. I rather text him about it when we’re a safe distance away.”

“Oh please!” Richie scoffed as he opened the door to Ben’s room, quickly shoving Eddie out and closing the door behind them. “Ben would never get mad at us. The most he would do is blush, burn his sheets, and never bring it up again. Now if we had done that to Stan’s bed that–“

“Stop!” Eddie sighed as he followed Richie down the stairs. “I don’t want to think about what would happen to us if this were Stan’s room let’s just get out of here!”

They hastily made their way through the crowd of people, all people Ben knew from architecture class this and architecture class that, and stopped short at where the rest of the losers were crowded on a sofa. They all looked at them with varying degrees of suspicion but did not say anything as they waited for one of them to speak up. 

“Heyyy uh so Eds and I are gonna get going now…” Richie said nervously, refusing to make eye contact with any of his friends. “I’ve got the early morning shift at the station and Eds here needs his beauty rest.”

“Okay?” Bev said, confused as to why Richie was acting so weird towards them. “You’re still coming over tomorrow night for dinner thought right?”

“Yeah! Well, if you still want us-” Richie began to say but was stopped short by Eddie’s hand coming up to cover his mouth. 

“Yeah, Bev. We’ll be here tomorrow for sure.” Eddie assured her as he began to drag Richie away. “Bye guys!”

Eddie continued to hold onto Richie, stumbling out of the front door together as they hastily made their way to their own apartment. They walked quickly, hand in hand, until they were a safely in front of their own apartment.

“They definitely know something’s up Eds.” Richie laughed as he stopped right inside the entrance of their apartment, pushing the door shut with his foot as he pulled Eddie back towards him.

Eddie sighed as Richie wrapped his arms around him, leaning his head back on his boyfriend’s chest. “Yeah, because you couldn’t keep your trashmouth shut!”

“Come on baby you know subtly has never been strong suit.” Richie murmured as he gently kissed the top of Eddie’s head. “Forgive m–wait…What’s this in your back pocket?” Richie questioned as he grinded against Eddie, feeling a weird, soft bump where Eddie’s empty jean pocket should be. “…Is that my underwear?”

“Well, someone had to get rid of the evidence you were abut just leave lying around in Ben’s room!” Eddie said as he rolled his eyes and turned around to face Richie. 

“You know we’re going to have to tell them anyway right? So it realllllly didn’t matter that you–”

“Just shut up and kiss me, you idiot.” Eddie grumbled as he pulled him down to crash their lips together and continue what they hadn’t finished back in Ben’s room.


	18. “I may be short, but you could at least try to make kissing you easier!”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #73. “I may be short, but you could at least try to make kissing you easier!”

“Ok, let’s stop.” Eddie grumbled as he pushed away from Richie.

“What? Whyyyy?” Richie whined as he attempted to pull Eddie back against him. “Come back here with those lips!”

“Ugh don’t!” Eddie wrinkled his nose as Richie made kissing noises at him. “I’m tired of having to get on my tiptoes just to kiss your stupid face!”

“Aww come on Eds,” Richie said as he made grabby hands at him, trying to get Eddie to come back to him. “You love this stupid face.”

“Yeah, I do but…” Eddie accepted with a sigh as he let Richie take him into his arms. “Listen, **I may be short, but you could at _least_ try to make kissing you easier!**”

Richie hugged Eddie tightly, choosing not to respond to his boyfriend’s complaint as he burrowed his face in Eddie’s soft, brown hair. He could stay like this, just holding him in his arms, feeling the familiar warmth that made him feel comfortable, safe. 

“Are you even listening to-WOAH!” Eddie gasped as Richie suddenly scooped him up, holding him tightly as Eddie wrapped his legs around his boyfriend’s waist. “What the hell Rich? You better not drop me!”

Richie gripped Eddie’s lower back and bottom tightly as he felt Eddie grip his shoulders like a vice. He winced a little as Eddie’s nails dug into the fabric of his shirt, but chose to ignore it in lieu of leaning forward to kiss him on the cheek and then all over his face.

Once he could feel Eddie relax onto him, he pressed their foreheads together, closing his eyes for a moment to relish in the feeling of Eddie so intimately close to him. He nudged Eddie’s nose with his own playfully, making him giggle before he gently placed a soft kiss on his lips. 

Eddie smiled into it before deepening the kiss, hands moving from Richie’s shoulders to wrap around his neck and bring him impossibly closer. They stayed like that, alternating between gentle and needy kisses until Eddie pull away, gasping for air. 

“Does this work better for you then Eds?” Richie teased as he smiled wide at Eddie’s blushing face.

“Yeah, Rich.” Eddie agreed, smiling tenderly at his boyfriend. “This is definitely working out way better for me.”


	19. "You’ve literally dressed as ____ for _____ years, shouldn’t you change it up?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> halloween prompt: You’ve literally dressed as ____ for _____ years, shouldn’t you change it up?

Eddie knocked twice on the front door of the Uris house, hands clasped behind his back as he waited for Stan to answer the door. He moved to fiddle with the devil horns headband on his head, making sure it wasn’t crooked. Eddie froze as the door opened to reveal a smirking Stan and narrowed his eyes at him. He pushed his way past Stan, looking at him suspiciously as he said, “What’s with that look Stanley?”

“Oh, nothing.” Stan said, smiling as he shut the door and followed Eddie to the living room. “Just thinking about how you’ve literally dressed as a devil for the past three years.”

“What’s your point?” Eddie countered as he made himself comfortable on the couch, taking out his phone and scrolling through it in an effort to avoid making eye contact with Stan. 

“It’s our last Halloween together before we all go off to college,” Stan said as he rolled his eyes at Eddie. “Shouldn’t you have changed it up a bit?”

“What for?” Eddie said defensively. “I happen to like how I look in this costume.”

“Or do you like the way a certain someone likes how you look in it?” Stan teased as he gave Eddie a knowing look. 

“I—That’s not—” Eddie stammered, face going red as he quickly shut his mouth at the sound of someone barging in through the front door. 

“What’s up losers?” Richie said with a grin on his face as he twirled around the living room, showing off his costume. 

Eddie’s eyes widened, taken aback by Richie’s choice of costume. As they made eye contact, Richie winked at him, making Eddie’s face turn an even brighter shade of red. “You like what you see Eds?”

Rolling his eyes, Eddie groaned as he turned his attention to Stan, who was stifling a laugh behind his hand. Eddie glared at him, giving him a look that screamed _‘Shut the fuck up!’_ before once again focusing his attention on the boy he—_unfortunately_—loved. “I’m just thinking about how you’ve literally dressed as an angel, something you’re clearly not,” he said, mocking the way Stan had teased him earlier.

Richie stood in the middle of the room, smiling fondly at Eddie. He plopped down next to Eddie, placing an arm around him as he said, “Y’know you’re my lovely angel Eds, but for just one night a year you’re my deviled Eds!” He laughed, blocking a punch to the arm and keeping hold of Eddie’s balled up fist. As Eddie slowly relaxed, Richie unconsciously intertwined their fingers together. “I just wanted to be _your_ angel for the night.”

Looking away, Eddie blushed at Richie’s words. He quickly let go of Richie’s hand as he moved to fiddle with one of his suspenders. “Wow Rich, are you helping your mom hand out candy tonight?” Eddie asked, not waiting for an answer before continuing, “Because that was cornier than the candy corn she likes to give out!”

Richie nodded approvingly at Eddie’s comeback, giving him a wide smile. They stared at each other for a moment, not saying a word, before they both burst into laughter. Stan looked affectionately at the situation unfolding before him between his two friends, conscious of the loving way Richie and Eddie were looking at each other. He walked away—an attempt at giving them some privacy—as he shook his head and muttered, “Idiots.”


	20. You drank the punch at the halloween party and made yourself sick so I’m taking care of you AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> halloween prompt: You drank the punch at the halloween party and made yourself sick so I’m taking care of you AU

“Hey Eds,” Richie said softly as he knelt down, placing an arm around Eddie. He began to rub soothing circles on Eddie’s back as he brought a damp kitchen towel to his face. “Why don’t we get out of here?”

Eddie only grunted, allowing Richie to wipe his face clean of any vomit as he shoved the trash can he had just thrown up in away from himself. He closed his eyes, wishing to be anywhere but here at this party. He hadn’t even wanted to come, had been completely against it. If it were up to him, they’d all be back at Bill’s apartment watching Halloween movies and sharing popcorn like they used to do when they were kids. But his friends wanted to come. _Richie_ wanted to come. Despite their constant bickering, Eddie could never say no to Richie. Not when he looked at him with those pleading puppy dog eyes and called him Eds.

Richie Tozier was Eddie’s weakness. In times like these, when he found himself hunched over a trash can and throwing up in the middle of a kitchen full of people he didn’t know, he lamented the fact that his friends figured it out. Thoughts of Richie and the other losers were cut off as he suddenly felt another wave of nausea begin to overcome him. He grabbed onto the trash can again, wincing as he painfully heaved into it. He could hear the sound of Richie’s voice, trying to whisper calming things to him as he once again brought the towel to Eddie’s face, but he couldn’t make out what he was saying. His head was fuzzy and his ears were beginning to ring as the music around them suddenly became louder.

“Did someone spike the punch?” He mumbled weakly as he pushed Richie’s hand away from his face. “I…I drank it.”

Richie chuckled as he got up, carefully pulling Eddie up with him. He smiled as Eddie rested his face on his chest and held him tightly. As he ran his fingers through his tousled hair he said, “You sure did Eds. It’s ok, I’ve got you now.”

There were no jokes, no making fun of Eddie’s inebriated state. Just Richie trying to get a stumbling Eddie to the car parked outside without having him fall on his face. Richie loved messing with Eddie. Loved seeing the way Eddie’s cheeks slowly turned a lovely shade of pink as he continued to push his buttons. Tonight was different. Eddie needed him, and he would be there for him. 

Tomorrow, he could laugh about the whole thing. How the punch was so sweet that Eddie didn’t notice it was spiked until it was too late and he was blowing chunks in a stranger’s trash can. How Eddie rambled on about how much he loved Richie and waxed poetic of his curls as he ran his hands through it in the car. How Eddie insisted on being the big spoon as they both got into Richie’s bed for the night. He closed his eyes, smiling as Eddie burrowed his face into his back. Tomorrow- he would definitely make fun of him tomorrow. Right now though, he would enjoy these rare intimate moments with Eddie, and dream about one day telling him exactly how he felt about him.


	21. never too old for trick or treating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> halloween prompt: excuse you, i will never be too old to go trick-or-treating and i hear the house down the street gives out full sized candy bars

Richie peeked out from around the corner of Eddie’s house, waiting patiently for the coast to be clear. As he heard the front door open and close, he ducked back out of sight, back pressed up against the exterior of the house. He waited until he could no longer hear the car before making his way to the front door and announcing his presence with loud knocks that were sure to make Eddie gripe at him.

He hummed to himself—the monster mash had been stuck in his head since he had heard it on the radio earlier that day—as he waited and listened for the familiar sound of Eddie bounding down the stairs to quickly let him in before any of the neighbors could see. After a few minutes of waiting, he stopped whistling, eyebrows furrowed in confusion at Eddie’s absence. They always went trick or treating together, holing up in Eddie’s room afterward to trade candy that the other didn’t like. There was no way Eddie would break the tradition now, not without telling him. 

Walking back to the side of the house where he had hidden before, he looked up towards Eddie’s room. He placed his hands on his hips, mouth twisted in a frown as he observed a stream of light peeking out from between the closed curtains. Eddie was home. Eddie was home and he wasn’t answering his door. He eyed the tree near the window, an idea slowly forming in his head. Before he could talk himself out of it, he began to climb the tree, carefully pulling himself up and onto the branch nearest Eddie’s window. 

Reaching out, he attempted to pull open the window, content to find that it was unlocked. As his arms began to shake from the effort of holding on to the tree, he swiftly made his way through the window, falling face-first onto the floor of Eddie’s bedroom. 

“What the fuck??” Eddie shouted as he stood up from his bed, ripping his headphones out of his ears. Richie stared up at Eddie’s angry face, zeroing in on the faint blush on Eddie’s cheeks. 

“Did I catch you in the middle of some private solo time Eds?” He grinned, winking up at Eddie as his face turned from pink to full-on red.

“Wha-No!!! S-shut up I—” stammered Eddie, flustered at the thought of being caught doing that by Richie. “I was just listening to music, dipshit! What the hell are you doing climbing in through my window? Do you know how dangerous that is?”

“Well, you wouldn’t answer your front door,” Richie sighed as he pulled himself up from the floor. He made his way over to Eddie’s bed, letting himself fall onto it. “We gotta head out soon if we want to get the good candy.”

“Rich…Aren’t we a little too old to be trick or treating?” Eddie began as he eyed Richie carefully, gauging his reaction. “We’ll be high schoolers next year…”

“Excuse you, I will never be too old to go trick-or-treating!” Richie gasped out, glancing at Eddie with a scandalized look on his face. Without warning, he pulled himself back up on his feet and grabbed Eddie’s hand. “Come on, I hear the house down the street gives out full-sized candy bars!”

Eddie stood still, attempting to pull his hand back as Richie began to walk them towards the door. “Rich…”

Richie paused, sighing as he let go of Eddie’s hand. He visibly sagged as he looked up at Eddie with a solemn expression and said, “You’re right. Your mom wouldn’t approve, Eds.”

They stood there silently, Richie staring at the ground in defeat until Eddie rolled his eyes and took his hand again. As Eddie lead them to the door he looked back, smiling as he made eye contact with Richie and said, “I’ll chance it.”


	22. In the bedroom + Confessing feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kiss prompt: In the bedroom + Confessing feelings

“How are you doing spaghetti?” Richie asked softly as he kneeled next to Eddie’s bed, head propped up on one elbow. He looked at the sick boy in front of him with concern, eyeing the way Eddie’s sweat-slicked hair stuck to his flushed face. 

Normally, Richie loved seeing the pretty red color slowly creep onto Eddie’s face whenever he got flustered, but today was different. Today, it had nothing to do with the way Richie made Eddie feel but with how sick he had become in the past couple of days.

Eddie slowly opened his eyes, blinking as his eyes focused on the boy in front of him. Everything was slightly hazy and the light behind Richie illuminated him in a way that made him look like an angel. “Are you here to take me to the other side?”

Richie furrowed his eyebrows, confused and a little alarmed at Eddie’s comment. Normally, that would be something Richie would laugh at, but this was Eddie and as much as he loved messing with him, he knew that this was not the time. He raised a hand up to Eddie’s forehead, feeling to see just how warm his best friend was but pulled back at the sensation of too warm skin.

“Eds, have you taken any medicine?” he asked worriedly as he turned and looked at Eddie’s bedside table, where he could see bottles of pills with names he didn’t know. “Okay, yeah stupid question. Of course your mom would drug you up with anything she could get her hands on.”

“Rich…” Eddie said weakly as he grabbed onto Richie’s arm, demanding his attention. “Richie. The light. Angel.”

“W-what?” Richie stuttered as he brought all of his attention back on Eddie. “Eds, you’re scaring me what light?? Where’s your thermometer? If your fever is higher than 100, I’m calling your mom in here even if I don’t want to.”

“No, you-” Eddie began to say before he suddenly began to cough violently. Richie could see tears escape his eyes at the force of the cough and it pained his heart to see it. Helping him get up, he rubbed Eddie’s back soothingly as the cough came and went. 

“You…Thank you Rich.” Eddie smiled weakly as Richie helped him lay back down once again. “You’re so nice, such a…look like…an angel. I love you Richie.”

Richie’s breath hitched at this, unsure of what to make of the confession. Was it even a confession? Or was Eddie just saying he loved him in a friendly way? Friends tell each other they love them when they do something nice, right? Richie shook the thoughts away, a problem for another day when Eddie wasn’t drugged up on cold medicine and on the verge of what seemed like actual death. 

Tucking him in, Richie watched as Eddie closed his eyes, sighing in relief at the warm blanket around him. He stayed there, hand tenderly running through Eddies hair, playing with the soft, damp locks. He thought about how Eddie would think it was gross that he was putting his hand through his sweaty hair, but it only made him smile even more. As he pushed back Eddie’s damp hair, Richie leaned down and placed a quick, gentle kiss on Eddie’s forehead and said, “I love you too, Eds.”


	23. in the snow + relief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kiss prompt: in the snow + relief

Eddie checked his phone for what seemed like the millionth time, anxiety growing with every hour that there was no reply to his text message. He continued to pace around the room, attempting to ignore the urge to check the time. Nervous, shaking fingers made it difficult to type in his passcode correctly, only adding to his frustration as he gave in to that urge. _11:05 p.m._ Richie should have been home hours ago- Six hours and five minutes ago to be exact.

Thoughts of car crashes and muggers with deadly weapons plagued his thoughts, making his heart beat rapidly and his palms sweat. He could feel the beginning of a panic attack creeping up on him as a chill ran down his spine, causing him to tremble. Before the all too familiar feeling of shortness of breath had a chance to latch onto him, making him reach for an inhaler he no longer had a need for, his phone began to ring.

He gripped onto the phone tightly, unable to trust that his shaking hands wouldn’t let it drop to the ground. Eddie looked at the name on the screen before frowning and pressing the answer button. He raised the phone to his ear, taking a deep breath in an attempt to keep his voice from shaking as he said, “H-hey Stan!”

“Eddie! I’m glad you answered! I know it’s kind of late but-”

Eddie didn’t have time for this. Richie wasn’t home, could be anywhere. He didn’t have time to be chatting with Stan, not now. He closed his eyes, shaking his head as he blocked out Stan’s words. 

“Hello?? Eddie, are you listening to me? Where’s Richie?”

At the mention of Richie, Eddie snapped his eyes open, taking in a sharp breath. Had he talked to Stan? Did Stanley know something Eddie didn’t?

“Wh-What! Where?? Stan!” he choked out, unable to form a coherent sentence as he scrambled to ask, to find out anything he could about Richie’s whereabouts. Before he could continue, a sudden flash of bright light pouring through the window caught his attention. Eddie’s eyes widened at the realization that the lights were coming from a car. Richie’s car.

He gasped, throwing his phone onto the couch and leaving Stan hanging, before scrambling to the front door. Eddie quickly crammed his feet into his snow boots, carelessly shoving on a coat as he did so. His heart continued to beat fast, hands still shaking as he opened the door and made his way outside. He watched as Richie got out of his car, eyes roaming over his body to check for signs of any injury.

Richie grinned as their eyes met and Eddie sighed in relief before running towards the man that had almost caused him several panic attacks. Eddie crashed into him, burying his head in Richie’s chest as he wound his arms tightly around him. Richie struggled to free himself from Eddie’s grasp and chuckled as he said, “You miss me Eds?”

Eddie loosened his hold on Richie as he looked up at his grinning husband with a frown. He wanted to yell at him, tell him how scared he was that something horrible had happened. But he couldn’t bring himself to do it. Instead, he let go of Richie and brought his hands up to cup his cheeks, pulling him down into a heated kiss. As relief flooded through him, Eddie pulled back, making eye contact with Richie. He frowned, nostrils flaring slightly as he said, “Where the fuck have you been? Do you know how worried I’ve been??”

Richie smirked at him and without hesitation said, “In the closet.”

“Wh-” Eddie began but quickly closed his mouth, unamused look on his face as he stared at Richie. “This isn’t fucking funny asshole! I was freaking out all evening wondering if you were dead in a ditch somewhere!”

“No, really Eds.” Richie laughed, wincing as Eddie pinched his arm. “I got trapped in the equipment closet at work and of course my phone was dead, so I had to wait until the cleaning crew came in to get out.”

Eddie rolled his eyes, groaning as he let his head fall against Richie’s chest again. “How many times do I have to tell you to charge your damn phone?”

Richie wrapped his arms around Eddie, resting his chin on top of his head as he chuckled and said, “So many times, baby.” He held him tightly, shivering slightly as he attempted to absorb Eddie’s warmth. “Could you yell at me inside though? It’s getting kind of chilly out here.”


	24. “One baby won’t hurt.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rating: M
> 
> prompt: “One baby won’t hurt.”

Richie could feel his arms and legs shake as he struggled through the door of the hotel room. Eddie was in his arms, one hand gripping onto the lapel of Richie’s suit like a vice. He looked over to meet Richie’s eyes, grimacing as he said,“You better not fucking drop me dickhead!”

As he shifted Eddie in his arms, making sure to get a better hold of him, Richie couldn’t help but chuckle at his love’s words. “How romantic of you Eds. Only you would call me a dickhead just five minutes after getting married to me.”

“You’re lucky I didn’t do it after your wedding vows Rich,” Eddie said as he rolled his eyes at his husband, mouth twisted into a pout that would put any kindergartener to shame.

“That one’s on you baby, I’m surprised you didn’t find it suspicious that I asked to go second.”

Before Eddie could respond, Richie had dropped him on the soft bed, making Eddie close his eyes as he winced at the sudden impact. Richie immediately crawling on top of him, peppering his face with kisses as he mumbled sorry in between each one.

Eddie smiled at this, allowing Richie to continue for a while longer before reaching up to cup his face with his hands. Richie stopped the attack on Eddie’s face in order to look up at his husband’s eyes, but was quickly guided into a deep, passionate kiss. Eddie closed his eyes as he attempted to convey all the love and emotions he felt for his new husband.

Richie smiled, breaking the kiss for a split second before once again capturing Eddie’s lips. As they continued to make out, Richie slowly moved his hand lower and lower until he reached the zipper of Eddie’s pants. Before he could begin to unzip them, Eddie placed his hand on top of Richie’s and stopped him. “What are you doing? We don’t have to for this right now, we’re supposed to be downstairs in ten minutes for the reception.”

“Oh, come on Eds!” Richie whined, looking at Eddie with a pleading look. “**One baby won’t hurt!**”

Eddie’s eyes widened before he began to laugh, shaking uncontrollably under Richie. “Only you would bring up the topic of kids ten minutes after getting married.”

Richie played nervously with the zipper of Eddie’s pants as he thought about how to tell Eddie exactly how he felt-as if he hadn’t already done that. After a brief pause, he let out a breath he didn’t realize he has holding and said, “Eds, I’ve had our life together planned out the minute I realized I was in love with you at the age of thirteen. I want it all with you.”

Eddie could feel the tears threatening to spill from his eyes as he reached up to touch Richie’s cheek and said, “Now, why couldn’t you say that during your vows?”

They stayed like that, studying each other, enjoying the look of pure love on each other’s faces before they both burst out into laughter. As Eddie watched Richie laugh and smile brightly down at him, he couldn’t help but feel lucky. He had just married the love of his life. The realization that he would do anything for Richie hit him like a freight train as he stared in awe at the man before him. 

He would die for Richie, would give him anything he wanted, and just as Richie had told him how he felt, Eddie had the sudden urge to do so as well. He would, Eddie would tell him, but first, he would let Richie continue where he left off. He reached down to where Richie’s hand had remained over the zipper of his pants and placed his hand on top of his. Richie’s laughter began to taper off and he raised his eyebrow, looking down at Eddie questioningly. 

Eddie smiled at Richie as he moved Richie’s hand out of the way to undo his own pants and said, “I think we can spare a little more alone time before going downstairs after all.”


	25. 🎉👄🤒

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> emoji prompt: 🎉👄🤒

Richie was late. Like, really fucking late. He scrambled out of his car, quickly making his way to the other side, opening the door with more force than necessary. He bent down, gently taking the packaged cake in his hands, closing the door of his car with his foot. Richie power walked to his apartment, not even bothering to lock his car. Who would even break into that piece of crap anyway? It’s not like he had anything valuable in there to steal. Even if he did, this was way more important than anything that could be stolen from him. 

It was Eddie’s birthday today, and the Losers had decided to throw him a surprise party. Despite Eddie’s pleas to them- “I’ll be coming home late that day, it’s not worth it guys! I’m gonna be tired as fuck!”-they decided to carry on with the party any way. After years of being denied birthdays by his overbearing mother as a child, Richie and the others wanted to do something nice for Eddie. 

Richie gasped as he stopped himself from tripping over his shoelaces, heart racing at almost dropping the one thing he was allowed to be in charge of. What’s a birthday party without cake? This baby would definitely get to the apartment in one piece. He struggled with the door once he got to the front door, using his leg to balance the cake as he turned the door knob and let himself in. 

He squinted through the darkness, finding it odd that no one was there yet. He was the one that was late after all. Before he could yell out and ask if anyone was there, the lights suddenly turned on and he was surrounded by various voices yelling “SURPRISE” at him. He gasped, dropping the cake in his shocked state and everything went quiet. 

He looked around at all the faces of his friends around him, wide-eyed and beginning to sweat. Not only was he late, but now he had dropped and ruined Eddie’s birthday cake before he even had a chance to blow out the candles and make a wish.

“What the hell Richie!” Groaned Bev as she rushed over to inspect the cake. He watched in silence as she opened the box and dropped her head with a sigh. “It’s no good, it’s ruined.”

She looked up again to glare at him and he glared right back at her. How was this _his_ fault? They were the ones that surprised him! “Excuse me but in what world do I look even remotely like Eds? This is on you guys, I’m just the cake messenger.”

“We’d given up on you showing on time,” Stan chimed in. “Eddie should have been home by now so of course we thought it was him and not you!”

Richie checked his watch, confirming the time. Stan was right, Eddie really should have been here by now. He was always on time to everything, even coming home from work. It was this predictability that Richie loved about him. It was a constant he found comfort in. “Huh…You’re right, where is the birthday boy?”

Without waiting for an answer, Richie took out his phone, searching for Eddie’s name and pressing the call button. As the phone continued to ring, a growing panic began to build up within Richie. Eddie always answered his phone before the second ring. Something definitely had to be wrong. “He’s not answering.”

“Maybe he just got held up at work,” Ben suggested despite not believing it himself. Taking out his own phone, he continued on to say, “I’ll give them a call and ask if they know anything.”

Richie nodded and made his way to Eddie’s room on instinct as he dialed Eddie’s phone again. He paused, about to turn around and go to his room when he heard it. A faint buzzing noise coming from Eddie’s room. Richie furrowed his eyebrows confused as to why there would be any noise coming from his best friend’s room. Slowly, he opened the room, peeking into the darkness and shoving an arm into the room, feeling for the light switch on the wall.

He wasn’t an idiot, you never go into a dark room to investigate an out of place noise without first turning on the fucking lights. When he heard a groan he pushed the door open the rest of the way and barged in, going straight to Eddie’s bed.

“Eds? Eds, are you okay??” Richie asked, panic evident in his voice as he knelt down to look over Eddie. He was sweating, cheeks flushed red and hair sticking to his forehead. Had he stayed home alone this whole time? He probably hadn’t eaten or taken anything this whole time. “You dumbass, why didn’t you call me??”

“S-shut up” Eddie moaned out, squeezing his eyes shut and attempting to cover his face with his comforter. “G-get out! Turn the fucking lights off!”

“No way dude,” Richie answered, refusing to budge from his spot next to the bed. “I can’t believe you’ve been here this whole time and none one out there noticed.”

Richie sighed as Eddie grunted in response before violently coughing. “Okay, I’m gonna go get you some medicine and some fucking water too. You look dehydrated as fuck!” He moved to get up, but was stopped by a hand clutching onto his shirt. He paused, looking over to see Eddie looking at him with glassy eyes, a pleading look on his face. 

“Don’t-Don’t leave me Rich,” Eddie begged, pulling at his shirt to bring him back, closer to him. “Don’t leave me alone.”

Richie sighed, taking out his phone to text their group chat to bring some water and search for some medicine in their bathroom to give to Eddie. Once he was done, he leaned down to give him a quick kiss on the forehead as he ran a hand through Eddie’s sweaty hair. “I’m not going anywhere Eds. I’ll stay right here by your side.”


	26. 🐿🍌👙

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> emoji prompt: 🐿🍌👙
> 
> rated: M

Eddie let his hand wander over Richie’s stomach as he kissed him, innocent pecks that quickly turned more heated. Richie reached over to Eddie’s ass, giving it a squeeze that had Eddie groaning into his mouth and pulling away. 

“Really Rich?” Eddie sighed as he moved off of Richie, laying down next to him instead. “I thought we were just going to make out tonight, I’m still sore from yesterday.”

“Sorry babe,” Richie apologized, looking at Eddie with the biggest puppy dog eyes he’s ever seen, his glasses making them more comical than Richie probably meant for them to look. “I got a little excited after not seeing you for a whole month, can you blame me?”

No, he couldn’t. Eddie had missed Richie just as badly, craved to be touched by him. It was a surprise Richie had even been able to wait until they got to their bedroom before pouncing on him. Eddie chuckled, remembering how they were so eager that they barely even took off their clothes. He’d just grabbed onto Richie’s shirt, letting his boyfriend pound into him relentlessly.

It felt good at the time, but not now. Not after his body had had time to revel in the pleasure and then remind him of the pain that came with being too rough too soon, especially after a month of no sex. Eddie was really regretting it. Kind of. Not really. Only just a little.

“I missed you too Rich,” Eddie finally said, smiling at him as he playfully punched his arm. Richie winced, moving to grab at it, but suddenly stopped himself and schooled his face into an expression of nonchalance. Eddie squinted at him, finding the action rather suspicious. He poked at his arm, not missing the way Richie cringed at the touch, and said, “Did you hurt yourself?”

“What? N-no…” Richie muttered, rubbing gently at his arm. “Must have pulled it or something last night while we were getting down and dirty.”

Eddie rolled his eyes at Richie’s attempt to laugh things off, moving on top of him and pinning him down, holding onto both of Richie’s hands. “What are you hiding?”

“N-nothing Eds,” Richie looked away nervously, unable to meet Eddie’s eyes. “What could I possibly be hiding?”

Eddie hummed, even more sure that his boyfriend was hiding something from him. He let go of one of his hands, moving to place a hand under Richie’s shirt and caress him. He followed it with a trail of kisses up his stomach and chest, successfully distracting Richie long enough to get his shirt off. As soon as he realized he was shirtless, Richie gasped and moved to hide his arm with one of their pillows. 

“What the fuck Richie?” Eddie said with a gasp, struggling to move the pillow out of the way so he could see what Richie was trying to hide. With a sigh, Richie finally gave up, allowing Eddie to take a look at his arm. 

“Listen-” Richie began but was interrupted by Eddie’s sudden burst of laughter.

“You’ve got to be fucking joking!” Eddie gasped out between bits of laughter. Tears were beginning to roll down his cheeks and he began to wipe them away. “This is not real. There’s no _way_ you-”

He couldn’t finish the sentence, all he could do was stare at the tattoo on his boyfriends bicep. A chipmunk dressed in a pink polka dot bikini and holding a banana stared back at him, and he began to lose it again.


	27. “I could spend hours just looking at you.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fluff prompt: “I could spend hours just looking at you.”
> 
> rating: T

Richie groaned as the morning light peeking through the blinds hit his face, threatening to completely blind him if he dared to open his eyes. He covered his face with his hand, turning away from the light only to come into contact with Eddie’s back. He cursed as he changed tactics, opting to feel around for his glasses so he could actually see what he was doing. 

Once he could finally see again, he looked over at Eddie, smiling at how peaceful he looked as he continued to sleep. It had been a couple months since Eddie had moved in with him and Richie couldn’t be happier. He loved waking up next to Eddie every morning, cuddled up against him. It’s what he’d always dreamt about growing up: a happy and domestic life with Eddie.

After everything they’d been through, everything the fucking clown had put them through, they were finally together. Eddie had divorced his wife and Richie had finally admitted his feelings for his best friend. It was scary and nerve wracking, but it had all been worth it.

Richie snaked his arm around Eddie, careful not to wake him as he held him as close to him as he possibly could.  _ ‘Thirty more minutes.’ _ He thought to himself as he began to drift off to sleep again.  _ ‘Thirty more minutes and then I’ll wake him up.’ _

“Rich?” Eddie said softly as he placed a hand over the arm wrapped around him and began to gently shake at it. “Are you awake?”

Richie groaned, moving to bury his face against Eddie’s neck, as a muffled “ten more minutes” escaped his lips.

“No way!” Eddie protested as he turned to face Richie, tangling their legs together as he ran a hand through his boyfriend’s messy curls. “Knowing you, you already woke up and fell back asleep again. It’s time to get up babe!”

“It’s  _ Sunday _ , Eds.” Richie whined, refusing to open his eyes. “It’s supposed to be a day of rest!”

“Rest does not mean sleep all day!” Eddie shot back as he began to kiss Richie’s face. “Come on, wake up. I’ll make you some pancakes while you watch those shitty cartoons you love so much.”

Richie didn’t budge, allowing Eddie to continue to kiss and bribe him with breakfast. He was about to agree, finally give in and get up when Eddie suddenly stopped kissing him. He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion before finally opening his eyes again to peer over at Eddie.

“I could spend hours just looking at you.” Eddie said before Richie could ask what was wrong. “I could lay in this bed all day and not give a fuck about anything and anyone around me.”

“Eds…” Richie began but was cut off by Eddie.

“Every moment that I’m able to just look at you and think about how lucky I am that I can finally be with you is just…” Eddie paused, voice cracking a little before he continued, “God I can’t quite put it into words.”

Richie let out a shaky breath as tears threatened to spill from his eyes. He knew Eddie loved him, of course he did, but he had never heard him say anything like this before. There was so much emotion- so much love- behind those words that it left him a little speechless.

He wanted to crack a joke, banish all the sappy emotions beginning to build up within him before realizing that he didn’t have to do that anymore. Richie loved Eddie and Eddie loved him back. They were living together, they  _ were _ together. There was no reason to hide his feelings anymore, no fear of rejection. He could tell Eddie that he loved him without fear of being laughed at or rejected or anything bad he had ever imagined growing up.

“I love you Eddie.” Richie said as he kissed Eddie’s forehead. “I could spend hours telling you just how much.”


End file.
